


Нечем дышать

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Дину после пыток перевозят на корабле.
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Нечем дышать

Было нечем дышать. Пожалуй, это единственное, что Дина знала наверняка. А еще она знала, что давно не видела солнечного света, не пила, не ела. Но это мало ее волновало, ведь сейчас намного важнее было схватить ртом воздух и не упасть. От долгого стояния она не чувствовала ног, даже пальцы рук ― точнее то, что от них осталось, ― казалось, болели не так сильно. А может, все дело было в потере чувствительности? Может, разум пытался таким образом спрятаться, чтобы не помнить, не знать, забыть?

Дина сглотнула, и ее горло неприятно проехалось по железному ошейнику. Кожа под ним давно стерлась, покрывшись некрасивой, местами рваной коркой сукровицы, которая вперемешку с кровью сползала по шее к груди.

Представив это, Дина не выдержала. Застонала и тут же поплатилась: надсмотрщик, о присутствии которого она только догадывалась, ударил ее палкой в живот.

― Молчи, сука, ― голос заставил задрожать еще сильнее и обмочиться.

Обычно так начинались угрозы, после которых не происходило ничего хорошего. Дина изо всех сил сжала зубы, борясь с новым приступом рыданий. Безуспешно. Она кожей чувствовала каждую пытку, через которую ей пришлось пройти. Тело очень хорошо запомнило, как ее раздевали, заставляли ползать по холодному полу под градом ударов, как вырывали ногти, а потом и вовсе отрезали пальцы. Ее ломали, относились как к животному. По сути, она и была для них животным, и только этот статус останавливал марлийцев от того, чтобы пустить ее по кругу.

А могли бы: никто не стал бы переживать из-за смерти еще одной приговоренной элдийки. Под пытками Дина и так рассказала каждую мелочь своей недлинной жизни. Сохранять эту жизнь больше не было смысла.

Оставалось загадкой, почему приговор не приводят в исполнение.

Обошлось.

Надсмотрщик ударил еще дважды и отошел. Со стороны его шагов послышался новый звук удара и мужской стон ― так Дина поняла, что рядом есть кто-то еще, но не решилась с ним заговорить, даже когда за марлийцем захлопнулась дверь.

Пол качнулся, заставив ее встать на цыпочки. Снова стало нечем дышать.

До прибытия на Парадиз оставалось трое суток.


End file.
